


Learn To Be Lonely

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Loneliness, Poetry, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Learn to be lonelyAnd rest now, darlingWhen you wakeI'll be gone.





	Learn To Be Lonely

Child of the wild darkness

Child of chaos and magic

Learn to be lonely

For there are none like you.

Child of the silent night

Child of moon and stars

Learn to be lonely

For no one shares your dream.

Blood of my blood

Kin to my soul

This is our lot; we all

Learn to be lonely

For we are Fae.

We are the few

The forgotten remnants

Of a dying race.

Child of the Fairie Queen

My beloved one

Learn to be lonely

And rest now, darling

When you wake

I’ll be gone.

Sleep now, my child

Hidden here by Gaia’s blessing

No human shall find you

Cold iron shall ne’er come near

Warded away by blood.

Blood of the mother

Willingly shed

Blood of the father

Spilled to protect

Shall keep you safe from harm.

Learn to be lonely

Child of the last Queen of Fae

Live for me and learn.

Learn to be lonely.

_Life can be lived_  
_Life can be loved alone_  
_\- Learn To Be Lonely, Minnie Driver_  
_The Phantom of the Opera_


End file.
